


California

by god_of_wine



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, could definitely be read platonically, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_of_wine/pseuds/god_of_wine
Summary: A brief study of gravity.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 31





	California

“And oh, I hope it's clear  
There's no room for us anymore in the atmosphere,  
But darling I always liked the desperation in your eyes,  
The way you'd dance in the glow of the Hollywood Freeway lights.

Someday they're gonna forget about us  
And we'll wonder if we were ever good enough.  
It hit me last night, in this song I heard,  
I remember the feeling but forget all the words.”

\- “California”, Airborne Toxic Event.

Shane lay on his back on the floor of his living room, long limbs spread eagle. It had been a long day, a frustrating day, an exhausting day—‘day’ didn’t even feel like the right word anymore, he was dead certain it had been at least a month. It had certainly felt like it.

It was wonderfully quiet aside from the odd _whirr_ of a car passing on the road outside, the sporadic sound of voices rising and falling on the sidewalk outside, or the vague clatter of keys and thud of doors as someone in his apartment complex returned home. He lost himself in the relative peace, blissing out on solitude, slipping in and out of reality. He felt as though every inch of his body was being weighted down into the carpet piece by piece, every muscle of his body gradually succumbing to the whims of gravity. He felt simultaneously heavy and weightless, like he was everything and nothing.

His phone buzzed once, twice, and with a herculean effort, Shane opened his eyes, turning his head and tilting the screen so he could see the messages flashing across his screen.

 **BERGARA  
** “Fuck this whole day, man.”

 **BERGARA  
** “Come over?”

Shane sat up slowly, huffing a laugh under his breath, his eyes crinkling up in a heady smile, fixed on the phone, thumbs already busy tapping out a response.

A stronger gravitational pull.


End file.
